


No Powers

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheese, F/M, Marichat May 2019, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	No Powers

"Ahh!" Marinette screamed. 

"Wait! Wait! Please don't hit me!" Shouted a blanket blob underneath her covers. 

"Who the hell are you?!" She shouted waving the baseball bat she had in her arms ready for a hard swing. 

"It's Chat Noir! Chat Noir! My kwami ran out of power and he needs to recharge so I can transform again." He explained while protecting his head underneath the blankets. 

"Chat Noir? Why are you here if you're detransformed?" She asked putting the bat down gently. 

"It was the closest area I could get to since I was beeping midway on patrol." He sat up looking like a big blob. 

"And you thought... it was best... to come here?" She asked more slowly. 

"Yes?" He was now rethinking his thoughts about coming. 

Marinette looked toward a corner of her room where she knew her kwami was hiding. 

"What-I mean how do your kwami recharge?" She asked after heaving a sigh. 

"Cheese! Camembert cheese!" A nasal voice commented. He squealed as he appeared in front of her. 

"Plagg! She is already being helpful enough." He chastised the greedy thing. 

"Don't worry," She chuckled. "I think we have plenty of things. Follow me." She waved the kwami as he followed her. 

When they were coming back, he could hear the two's conversation. 

"I think Goda cheese is the best." Marinette voice rang clearly to his ears. 

"Camembert is usually the best energy source but I don't mind switching it up." 

"Camembert is a delicious cheese, I won't deny that." 

Adrien's jaw dropped at hearing the statement from Marinette. 

"I think Plagg is finished," Marinette said out loud when they reached the room. 

"Alright, Plagg-" 

"Wait!" He shouted. Adrien was confused about what he needed to do. 

"You make sure you make those cheese pastries. The boy will pick it up via balcony on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays." 

"I'm not an errand boy!" He shouted when he heard the statement. 

"Pipe down and transform." Plagg rolled his eyes as Marinette laughed quietly seeing the interaction with the two. 

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien shouted as he felt the magic rush up and transformed him. 

He took the blanket off slowly to see a smirking Marinette. 

"Um...hi?' He waved his hand awkwardly until he quickly placed it down again feeling heat rush upon his cheeks.

"Hello. So, see you on Friday?" She asked with the smirk turning into a full-blown grin. 

"Yea. Thanks. See ya." He quickly scampered out of her room not seeing how the red kwami was talking to his princess as they both made fun of him and the interaction with his kwami. 

Bonus:

"Plagg. How could you corrupt, Marinette?!" Adrien shouted when he was in his bed. 

"She was corrupted from the start, kid. She even introduced me to more cheese. Can you believe it?! Finally, someone who appreciates the taste of cheese. We have to see her again. Oh, I can imagine it." He drones on about what he and Marinette can do with cheese as Adrien puts a pillow over his head hoping he can suffocate himself from the cheese lecture and dream. 


End file.
